The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle roofs and more specifically to a roof system having multiple sunroofs.
It is well known to provide sunroofs in automotive vehicles. Most sunroofs are either spoiler-type or below roof xe2x80x9cmoon roofxe2x80x9d sunroofs. Spoiler sunroofs have a panel that is rearwardly moved from a closed position, to a tilted venting position, and then to a tilted open position above the stationary roof. Conventional below roof sunroofs have a panel that is rearwardly slid from a closed position to an open position below a stationary roof; the panel may also be tilted to a venting position prior to opening. It is also known to use xe2x80x9cpop topxe2x80x9d sunroofs which tilt to a venting position about a fixed pivot axis.
Vehicle users have recently desired a maximum roof opening especially when styling of vehicles has caused the windshield and front header panel to be moved further rearward in the vehicle. Thus, various recent sunroof systems have been developed which employ a pair of sunroofs. Such constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,177 entitled xe2x80x9cSunroof Assembly Drain Trough for an Automotive Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Caye et al. on Oct. 5, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,231 entitled xe2x80x9cRoof Structure of an Automotive Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Gotomyo on Sep. 8, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,868 entitled xe2x80x9cElectrically Operated Hatch Roofsxe2x80x9d which issued to Kaltz et al. on Jan. 29, 1980. While some of the patents have significantly improved the art, a demand still exists to further increase the sunroof opening size, especially directly over the vehicle passengers"" heads.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an automotive vehicle roof system includes first, second and third movable sunroof panels. A further aspect of the present invention provides a pair of sunroof panels that are slidable toward each other in a cross-car direction and a third movable sunroof located rearward of at least one of the pair of sunroof panels. In another aspect of the present invention, at least a pair of front sunroof panels can be opened toward each other in a cross-car direction and a pair of rear sunroof panels can be opened toward each other in a cross-car direction. Yet another aspect of the present invention employs a first mechanism operable to slide a first sunroof panel and a second mechanism operable to pivotably lower a first peripheral edge of a second panel without lowering an opposite peripheral edge of the second panel an equivalent distance, if at all, during retraction.
The automotive vehicle roof system of the present invention is advantageous over traditional constructions in that the present invention maximizes the open roof area directly above the vehicle passengers. The present invention also achieves independent movement of multiple sunroof panels. Furthermore, the cross-car orientation of the present invention roof system simplifies various of the sunroof panel driving mechanisms, thereby reducing cost, head room intrusion inside the vehicle, and weight, while improving reliability. The sunroof opening area is also located closer to the side rails as compared to conventional devices due to the cross-car positioning of the sunroof tracks. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.